Perspective
by EpicFangirl46
Summary: When Alex and K-Unit get sent to America to train with the Marines, what happens with one of the Marines turns up dead? When NCIS gets involved what will be the results between NCIS, K-Unit, and Alex?
1. Cub, Unorthodox Fifth Member

Alex glared slightly at the woman in front of him. "Why am I here?"

"Alex, we will be sending you for additional training over your summer vacation."

"Why? Why can't I have a normal vacation with my friends for once."

"I'm sorry Alex but we believe that you need the extra training."

"Joy. I'm off to Brecon Beacons again to spend my vacation with K-Unit," Alex said sarcastically.

"No. You will be with K-Unit, but you will be participating in an exchange program and will go train with the Marines for your vacation."

Alex groaned. "Mrs. Jones, is there any way I could get out of this?"

"No. You leave tonight. I'd go pack if I were you. K-Unit will pick you up at 1700."

Alex sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you in Autumn." With that Alex stood and started to walk out.

"Oh, and Alex, Smithers wants to see you."

Alex grinned, making his way down to Smithers' Office.

"Alex m'boy. How are you taking the news about your situation?"

"As best I can. How are you Mr. Smithers?"

"I'm good, I'm good. I'm going to give you a few gadgets for your trip across the pond. Mainly some more earrings, zit cream, and another high tensile yo-yo."

"Thank you, Mr. Smithers."

"Of course m'boy. Enjoy your training. Feel free to write."

"I'll try," Alex replied before making his way out of the bank and to his house to pack.

* * *

Alex sat at the door with his duffle bag waiting for the car filled with annoying animals to arrive. He glanced at his watch. _5:01:24_. _They're late,_ Alex thought, slightly gleeful. Two minutes later he heard a car drive up. Glancing out the window he noted Eagle about to jump out of the vehicle for who knows what reason. Alex shouldered his bag before walking out of the house and locking the door.

"Hi Cub!" Eagle's voice shouted in Alex's right ear.

"Hi Eagle. I would appreciate it if you didn't make me deaf on this trip."

"Sorry, Cub. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Eagle grabbed Alex's bag and tossed it in the back before climbing in after Alex.

"Good to see you again, Cub."

"Good to see you, Snake. Wolf."

"Cub. You remember Fox's replacement, -"

"Bobcat. Good to see that you've survived with this lot," Alex greeted with a grin.

"Thanks...I think."

"How's school been Cub?" Eagle asked. Alex groaned, this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Nine hours later K-Unit found themselves pulling up into a Marine Corps Base in Quantico, Virginia. Getting out of the Jeep they shouldered their bags and went to meet Colonel Jonson.

"K-Unit?" The Colonel barked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Identify yourselves."

"Wolf, Unit Leader."

"Snake, Unit Medic."

"Eagle, Unit Weapon Specialist."

"Bobcat, Unit Language Specialist."

"Cub, Unorthodox Fifth Member."

"Isn't he a bit young to be SAS?"

"Yes, Sir. I am not SAS. I trained with K-Unit for two weeks last year and was sent with them for additional training here."

The Colonel looked doubtful but moved on. "You five will be staying in Hut 12 with Unit 12. Dinner is at 1900 hours. Dismissed."

The five members of K-Unit shouldered their bags once again and headed down to Hut 12, ready to face their new hutmates. They walked into to find five empty beds, four other beds occupied.

"You guys the SAS unit staying with us?"

"Yes. I'm Wolf, Unit Leader. This is Snake, Eagle, Bobcat, and Cub."

"Animals for names. That's cool. I'm Captain Lawrence these are Staff Sergeants Jones and Lewis and that's Second Lieutenant Philips."

"Why is there a kid with you?" Jones cut in.

"That's classified," Alex replied. "All you need to know is that I am qualified to be here. I also get annoyed when people doubt that I should be at an army base and try to call my parents."

With that K-Unit made their beds and unpacked, falling into friendly conversation with their hutmates, Unit 12.

* * *

 **I apologize for anything military that I butcher.**

 **~EpicFangirl46**


	2. You Should Try It Sometime

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for K-Unit. That night K-Unit, along with Units 12, 1, 2, 5, and 9, reported for an evening training exercise. They made their way to the Marine's Assault Course. They were instructed by the Colonel to run the assault course with their units until he dismissed them. He called K-Unit to stay behind.

"I expect you might struggle a bit more than these units, but I expect you to do your best."

"Yes, Sir."

"Cub. Are you wearing an earring?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well take it out. It's entirely inappropriate."

"I can't, Sir."

"Why not?"

Alex hesitated. "I can't say, Sir. I'm under orders." A lie, but better than sounding like a terrorist. The Colonel took a deep breath.

"Fine. Go and join training."

With that K-Unit went off and joined in the waiting line, joining in after Unit 9 and before Unit 12. When it came to be K-Unit's turn the Unit ran it smoothly and together, except for Alex who took three obstacles to begin adapting back into the unit's movements.

"What took so long, Cub?" Wolf asked.

"Been a while since I trained with you. That's all."

"Good job, Cub. Never seen a teen do so well on something like that before," Jones said, coming up behind K-Unit with his Unit.

"Thank you."

The Units ran the assault course ten times before the Colonel dismissed them at 2200.

Unit 12 and K-Unit started their walk back to their hut together.

"Are any of you guys jet lagged too?" Bobcat asked looking back towards Alex and Eagle. Bobcat's eyes widened looking at the small red dot on Alex's chest.

"Cub, get out of here," Wolf ordered as Bobcat pushed Alex out of the way.

*BANG*

Bobcat fell with a groan. Snake crouched at his shoulder.

Alex ran for the huts surrounded by Unit 12, Wolf and Eagle dropping back to their injured unit mate. Captain Lawrence threw open the door to their hut when another gunshot was heard, Alex ran inside when he looked back and saw Captain Lawrence, Staff Sergeant Lewis, and Second Lieutenant Philips crowded around Jones'.

"Cub! Get away from the door! NOW! That's an order."

Alex stepped away from the door and the front wall, ducking under his bed to collect himself. He stayed there until Unit 12 came in.

"Cub?"

Alex came out from under the bed.

"Captain. Is Jones okay?"

"Cub. Jones is dead. Shot through the heart."

* * *

Ziva glared at Tony.

"Do you have to throw the items you are throwing away?"

"Well Ziva, it improves my marksmanship along with my hand-eye coordination. You should try it sometime."

"I do not think so, Tony."

Tony laughed, throwing another piece of trash in the garbage. He was awarded with a slap to the back of his head.

"Hey Boss."

"Gear up. We've got a dead marine."


	3. No, I'm Pony

Tony crouched in front of the hut, snapping several pictures of the dead marine.

"Marine's name is Staff Sergeant Thomas Jones. He's part of Unit 12," McGee told the team.

"What have you got, Ducky?"

"Well Jethro, I place the time of death between 2200 and 2300. Primary inspection shows the death would be from the gunshot wound from the heart. Mr. Palmer, the gurney please."

"Witnesses?"

"Seven. The rest of his unit, Captain James Lawrence, Second Lieutenant William Philips, and Staff Sergeant Adam Lewis," McGee told Gibbs.

"And the rest?"

"Members of the British SAS. Code names Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Cub. Their unit mate was also shot and was taken to the infirmary."

"Good work, McGee. David with me."

Gibbs and Ziva walked down towards the base building where the Colonel greeted them and brought them to the room where the two units where staying. The Colonel opened the door.

"I'm sure my men will provide all the help they can. I f you want to take them back to NCIS headquarters, both units have been released until you are done with them."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"Gibbs, there are seven soldiers here. Shouldn't there be six?"

"I'm unorthodox, Sir."

"You have a name soldier?" Gibbs asked.

"Cub, Sir. Member for K-Unit. British SAS."

"And the others in your Unit?"

"Snake, Eagle, Wolf, and Bobcat is in the infirmary."

"Thank you, Cub. If we can get you all to NCIS head quarters we will take your statements there."

* * *

Alex sat in the jeep with Unit 12 and the rest of his unit.

"Are you okay Cub?" Wolf asked.

"I'm fine. This shouldn't of happened. It's nice you guys care though."

The jeep stopped and they unloaded before heading into NCIS headquarters where they were then escorted to a conference room. They sat there, occupying their time with mild small talk until a NCIS agent came in an asking for each soldier one at a time. They asked for Cub to come with him last.

* * *

Alex sat at the table, drumming his fingers on the hard surface waiting for the NCIS agent to come and talk to him. The door opened and Alex turned his head, making eye contact with a man with short brown hair, wearing a suit and tie.

"Hey kiddo. I'm Tony DiNozzo. How are you doing after what happened?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Football."

"So you like tossing the old pigskin. What are you? Halfback? Receiver?"

"Left wing."

"Right you're English. So your code name is Cub?"

"No, I'm Puppy," Alex replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sarcasm. I can appreciate that. You mind telling me your real name?"

"Alex."

"No last name?"

"I have one I'm just not telling you it."

"Alex, look. You can't withhold information during an investigation. You could be charged."

"With what? Keeping my privacy?"

"Where are your parents? Do they know your in the SAS?"

"I'd imagine they don't, considering they were killed."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you.

"Were you close?"

"Considering that I was raised by my uncle, no. How does this have anything to do with your investigation?"

"Your right. I'm sorry. What were you doing when the shots were first fired?"

"Two shots were fired in total. I was walking back to Hut 12 with the rest of my unit and Unit 12."

"How close were you with Bobcat and Thomas Jones?"

"Bobcat and I barely know each other but we are on friendly terms. I had just met Jones yesterday. We barely knew each other."

"Can you explain what happened?"

"We were walking back when Bobcat looked back and found a laser scope on me. Wolf commanded me to run, while Bobcat pushed me out of the way, the bullet hitting him in the shoulder. Snake ran to Bobcat to start first aid. Unit 12 formed up around me and ran with me to Hut 12. Captain Lawrence opened the door and forced me inside. At that point another gunshot was heard. I turned around to see Jones on the ground and Lawrence yelling at me, ordering me to get away from the door and take cover. Shortly after Captain Lawrence came in and told me that Jones had been shot in the heart."

"So you were the original target?"

"Yes, I was. That shouldn't have happened. It's my fault."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Do you know who was shooting at you?"

"Yes. They shouldn't be active though. I need to call my boss."

"Who was shooting at you?"

"It's not your business."

"They killed a Marine. That makes it our problem."

"No, it's bigger than NCIS."

"Fine."

Tony stood and opened the door, escorting Alex back to the conference room.

* * *

"The kid knows more than he's saying, Boss."

"I know, Tony. I was watching."

"He says he won't tell us with out calling his boss. We're not going to let him do that of course, right Boss?"

"Give him a phone DiNozzo. We'll let him call his boss."

Gibbs sat down at his desk leaving Tony spluttering.

"Now, DiNozzo!"


	4. Royal and General,this is Angie speaking

Tony entered the conference room holding his cell phone, tossing it to Alex.

"One phone, one call to your boss," Tony told him.

"Thank you. Is there some place I could talk in private?"

Tony led him back to the interrogation room, closing the door before going to the other side of the glass, joining Gibbs, who signaled to the tech geek to bug his phone. He watched as Cub dialed the phone and began pacing back and forth.

"Royal and General, This is Angie speaking."

"Can I get Jones?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Cub."

"I'm sorry she claims not to know a Cub."

"She bloody well does know who I am." A beep was heard silencing anything else that he might have said. "Jones, I swear you need a better receptionist."

"You go through this every time Alex. What happened?" A Female voice, Jones, answered.

"I'm at NCIS using one of the agents' phone. There was an attack. Bobcat took a bullet and a marine died."

"Target?"

"Who do you think? Two shots taken. I'd be dead if not for the two of them."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'll look back and look at recent activities. Do what you need to. God knows you do anyways. You may want to call our counterparts. They may prove useful."

"Will do."

"Goodbye, Alex."

Alex hung up,let out an angry breath and dialed a second number.

"Cloudy Island Advertisements, what do you want?" This receptionist was much ruder.

"I need to speak with your boss. Tell him that he's going to need help payback several old debts."

Another beep was heard on the line.

"Alex Ri-" A male voice was heard this time.

"Sh... I'm at NCIS. Using an agent's phone."

"Say no more. What happened."

"Shots fired. One SAS down. One Marine dead. Neither of them were targets."

"You know who?"

"Of course. Look can we meet? For lunch? I'll come there."

"I'll send a car to pick you up. I'll be expecting you."

"See you soon." Alex hung up and headed towards the door. Tony ran in order to beat him to the hallway. Alex handed him the phone.

"Thank you."

"No problem. What did you boss say?" Tony asked, despite knowing the answer already.

"Not much. He said he'd look into it," Alex replied. Tony noted that he said "he" despite the obviously female voice on the phone. "Anyways, I need to go."

"You do know you can't leave the building without an NCIS agent considering you are our prime witness."

"Who said I was leaving?" Alex asked before walking away, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Tony stood there slightly shocked before chasing after him. By teh time Tony caught up to Alex, the men's room window was opened and there was no sign of the unorthodox SAS member.

* * *

Alex laughed as he climbed out of the men's bathroom window at how cliche it was. Dropping into a crouch, he took off running toward the parking lot only to find Joe Byrne waiting outside of a car.

"Alex, How are you?" he asked, shaking Alex's hand.

"Could be better. You ready?"

The two of them climbed into the car and drove off.

* * *

"Victim's name is Thomas Jones. Single, lives alone. Parents died when he was seventeen in a car crash, Sister lives in Norfolk," McGee told Gibbs while Ziva cut in.

"His unit was in for additional trainning before being deployed. He was well liked and had a good service record."

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"Right...here...Boss..." Tony replied gasping for breath, laying on the floor.

"What did you do, DiNozzo? Run a marathon? Get up."

"Chased after Cub...He got out through the window in the bathroom. I followed him. Lost him in the parking garage."

"McGee, Anything on Cub?"

"Not much boss. Trained with K-Unit for two weeks last fall, disappeared off of SAS radar for a couple months. Nothing mentioned until he was sent with K-Unit to train with the Marines. No name listed, no age. Cub barely exists."

"Boss, he's our prime suspect. He says he knows who did it."

"I know that DiNozzo. Search the campus. Tim trace the calls Cub made right before he left. Ziva, with me."

Tony ran out, while McGee began tracing the calls, Ziva and Gibbs went to talk to Wolf.

* * *

Wolf sat at the table, watching Gibbs and Ziva.

"So, Wolf. You are the unit leader, correct?" Ziva asked him.

"Yes. I've been with most of my men since last year. One of my men was seconded to another branch, Bobcat is his replacement."

"And what about Cub?"

"He was added onto my unit during selection. He managed to keep up for a schoolkid. Left after two weeks. He's back for more training. We've run into him once or twice."

"Do you know his real name?"

"No. SAS uses code names. Unit mates may share their real name if they wish but Cub didn't deem it neccessary," Wolf lied, having run into Alex on several occassions.

"Did you know that Cub has left the building?" Gibbs asked, speaking up.

"No. Doesn't surprise me. Kid's always does what he wanted. No respect for authority. He pickpocketed the Sargeant at SAS." Wolf told him.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone."

"No."

"Thank you," Ziva told him and escorted him back to the conference room. "Eagle? Can we talk?" Eagle found himself in the same position as Wolf several minutes later.


	5. The kid has a name

Alex took a sip of his Coke, staring across the table at Joe Byrne.

"So let me get this straight. You were sent to train with the Marines, you were targeted but your unit mate took one for you and a Marine was killed, after protecting you to the hut."

"Pretty much."

"NCIS took you guys to talk to you."

"Yep, and I am the lead witness. I'm also the only one who knows who shot at me."

"Would you care to enlighten us?"

"An organization I managed to anger. Used to have joint training with SCORPIA before they disbanded. Half of SCORPIA's old teachers and assasins went there after SCORPIA disbabnded. They call themselves LIBRA. **L** oyalty **I** ntelligence **B** ane **R** uin **A** ssasination. Half of the board of directors are ex-SCORPIA members with a vendetta against my life."

"Only you Alex. Well, you have access to our help. You need anything, just call us. I'll try to help in any way I can. Two of my agents will drop you off at NCIS."

"Thanks Mr. Byrne. I'll be in touch."

"Good luck, Alex."

Alex waved and left with the two agents, asking to be dropped off a block away from NCIS Headquaters.

* * *

"McGee, what have you got?"

"Nothing yet boss. Both lines were thoroughly encrypted even with Tony's number as an in, it will take me another half hour."

"Fifteen minutes, McGee. DiNozzo, what did you find?"

"No trace of the kid."

"How the hell do you lose a kid, DiNozzo. You know-"

"The kid has a name?" Alex cut Gibbs off walking into the team room. "I prefer Cub to kid if you don't mind, and DiNozzo didn't lose me. I ran away. For a government agency you guys have terrible security. I could have been dropped off at the front gate and still have gotten in unnoticed."

"Where did you go?" DiNozzo asked.

"I had an errand to run."

"Where?"

"None of your business. Also, I wouldn't bother trying to find out who I called. You won't find anything."

"Cub, with me," Gibbs told him, shouldering a bag before walking into the elevator, Alex trailing behind.

The two of them entered the elevator, going up slightly before Gibbs stopped the elevator.

"Where did you go, Cub?"

"Sorry but none of your business. I had some personal matters to take care of."

"Like hell its none of my business. A Marine is dead and one of your own if wounded, and for some reason you're the only one who seems to have any idea who did it and why."

"Perks of being me."

"Who did you call, Cub?"

"Shouldn't you know? You were listening in weren't you? Or at least had one of your agents attempt to trace the call to my boss."

"You called two people Cub, and refused to let them say your last name. Why won't you give us your last name, Alex?" Gibbs questioned. "Anything you say won't leave the elevator you know."

"I know. I won't tell you my last name because I don't want to. You would also have a target on your back for the rest of your life."

"Alex you're a kid. You shouldn't have to bear this alone."

"It's a bit late for that Gibbs. Now I believe you were either going to take me to interrogation or to my Unit?" Alex replied flicking the elevator back on. Gibbs flicked it back off.

"No, Cub. I'm not. we're going to sit here until I get some answers."

"Well you are going to be sitting here for a long time then Agent Gibbs."

"Fine with me. Want to talk about your parents?" Gibbs asked.

"Might be a bit hard since I've never met them. They died when I was three months old. My uncle raised me."

"So tell me about him."

"He was a banker, traveled a lot for the bank. Took me around the world on vacations whenever he was home. Taught me a lot."

"He know you in the British SAS?"

"Nope. He'd be proud though."

"Where is he now?"

"The same place as my parents. Are you done digging into my past, Gibbs?"

"Until I get some answers, no. How old are you kid?"

"Old enough," Alex responded, smiling as Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Gibbs." "What, DiNozzo?" "Check the rooftops, DiNozzo. The shooter might have missed something."

"No, they didn't. They would have been trained better than that," Alex interupted.

"How would you know that?"

"The shooter policed his brass. Left the building after Jones was killed. They knew that more people would be on scene soon and there was no lean shot off on me," Alex explianed.

"DiNozzo, meet me in interrogation. NOW." Gibbs slammed his phone shut. "Unless there is anything you want to tell me in pirvate, Cub. You and me are going to have a more public conversation."

"Good luck, Agent Gibbs."

* * *

Wolf stood in observation surrounded by two NCIS agents, as he looked into interrogation at two more agents and the youngest member of his Unit.

"So, Cub. How do you know so much about the shooter?" Tony asked.

"Can't say. It doesn't concern you anyways." Cubs said.

"A Marine is dead. That makes it my business!" Gibbs snapped

"And the shooter will be dead soon anyways. So you can drop it."

"How do you know that?" DiNozzo questioned.

"They failed. They made your team aware of their existence. They'll be long dead by now."

"Who is "they," Cub?" Gibbs asked.

"Can't tell you."

"Fine. DiNozzo, why don't to get Cub a guest and we'll leave them to talk."

"Are you sure, Boss? You know Rule Number-"

"NOW DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss."

Tony left the room before returning with Wolf. The two agents promptly left.

"Where the hell have you been, Cub?"

"I had to go see someone. Update them on the shooter and what happened. Can't update Jones as well as I can Joe. Besides, NCIS need better security. This can be their wake up call."

"Cub! You cannot go anywhere you want without notifying me or an NCIS agent. Right now you are _my_ responsibility. Everyone in our unit got questioned because you decided to go off and keep playing Double-O-" Wolf ranted before he found Alex's hand over his mouth.

"Shut. Up. You know what that mirror is right, Wolf? And that on the other side is an abservation room where they are watching hoping _you_ would slip," Alex goaded him, removing his hand.

"That's right. I forgot the great Alex Ri-"

"Wolf," Alex's tone took an a warning tone. The soldier visibly restrained himself.

"You may have gained some respect from me, but that doesn't mean I like you, Cub."

"Take that up with our higher ups. But I'm not getting revealed by you. Not yet anyways," Alex told him, taking a seat at the table, staring at the mirror before giving a slight wave.

* * *

"Wolf, lied to us Gibbs."

"I know, Ziva. I know.""


	6. Wittle Wolf

Gibbs left Ziva in the observation room, heading down to the team room.

"Where are we, McGee?"

"Boss, whoever Cub called has great encryption. The fisrt call was revieced in London. I couldn't get the exact location it was bouncing me everywhere. The second call was recieved in DC, about ten miles outside of the base."

"DiNozzo?"

"Royal and General is a bank that caters to the upper class and upper-middle class community, located in Chelsea, London. Cloudy Island Advertisements in a small advertisement company here in DC, popped up in a cheap neighborhood about ten years ago and has had ten clients since, all leaving reviews of the unpleasant reception and cold shoulder service."

"DiNozzo, with me. McGee, see what you can figure out about Cub from Unit 12."

* * *

Ziva stood in the observation room watching the two... soldiers? No, Cub was too yong, but he had shown up with a unit of soldiers. Ziva shook her head, focusing on the two people in the room. Cub sat in one of the chairs feet propped up on the table, the epitome of calm. Wolf had taken to pacing the length of the room behind Cub.

"Wolf if you don't stop pacing you are going to fall through the floor. Imagine that. The great Unit Leader done in by a floor worn thin by his pacing," Alex smirked, breaking the tense silence.

"I wouldn't be pacing if you would give the agents some goddamn information about the case. I could get out of this room and away from you. I feel like a caged animal." Wolf's outburst caused Alex to laugh.

"Isn't that what we are? And no, Wolf, I am not going to give them any information. I'll take care of this myself. Can the big, bad Wolf intimidated by a fairly empty interogation room? This is oh so much nicer than RTI training. Or is wittle Wolf claustrophibic as well?" Alex smirked.

"I am so close of giving them some information about who you are, Cub, just to get out of this room."

"You know there would be consequences. My higher ups are higher than yours and they wouldn't be happy. Go ahead and tell the agents. Who knows. Maybe they ut you on kitchen duty for a year. Maybe they'll bin you. Maybe they'll make you seem crazy. It wouldn't be the first time," Alex whispered, barely loud enough to allow Ziva to hear. "Bottom line. Let me do what I need to do and give me my space. Those who get too close regret it."

"Does your family regret it, Alex? Do your friends regret it, Cub? Does Fox regret it, Alex?" Wolf snapped, goading the young boy.

"You don't know me, Wolf. You may have seen me on occassion. I may train with your unit. But you don't know me."

Ziva stood in the next room silently. Why would two teammates be so hostile towards each other?

* * *

Tony looked at the small building in front of him briefly. Light blue paint coated the outside, with a painted sign reading _Cloudy Island Advertisements_. Tony darted forward to make the closing door after Gibbs.

"What do you want?"

"NCIS. We need to speak to your boss." Gibbs and Tony showed her both of the badges. She sighed and stood gesturing for the two of them to follow her. She led them through a series of hallways and staircases that seemed to be too many to belong to the small front store before stopping, snapping at them to, "Wait here." and ducked into a room only to return momnets later and usher them in, leaving without a word.

"Agents. Joe Byrne, CIA. I must say I am surprised to find you here," The man at the desk stood, shaking both of their hands. "If I am not mistaken you typically work with our more homebound counterparts."

"You got a call, earlier from a teenager named Alex and agreed to meet him for lunch. Alex is currently our only lead and the only ones who seems to know what is happening involving the death of a marine," Tony spoke up.

"We would like to know what you two spoke about," Gibbs told the man. Byrne sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't help you men. Despite how much I try to keep good interagency relationships and encourage interagency relationships I can't help you with anything having to do with Alex. I can tell you that unless you know who Alex is, you are going to have a hard time getting him to cooperate. Once his mind is made it's hard to change it."

"Who is Alex?"

"I can't tell you. It's not my place. Maybe ask Fornell. Your best bet though, ask him yourself. Gain his trust. Make both of your jobs easier. He is someone you want working on your side. If there is anything else I can do to help please let me know. Otherwise, Good day agents."

* * *

McGee sat across from the three remaining members of Unit 12, Captain James Lawrence, Staff Sergeant Adam Lewis, and Second Leuitenant William Philips.

"So, what can you guys tell me about Cub?"

"Other than the fact that he looks like he's fourteen and runs the assault course like a pro not much. Told us he was qualified to be here and that he gets annoyed when people question that. Seems like a decent human," Lawrence told him.

"There is the fact that he refused to take his earring out despite orders from Colonel Jonson. That was weird," Lewis threw in. "But all in all a solid kid. Has a lot working for him."

"Is there anything he said that tipped you off that someone might have been after him?"

"On the ride over here, the kid said something about how this shouldn't have happened. But other than that no," Philips replied, shrugging his shouders.

"Thank you," McGee was all he said before leaving the room.

* * *

Ziva huffed. The two had been ignoring each other for the most part since they had snapped at each other. Alex had started singing show tunes once before Wolf had told Cub to "shut your bloody mouth before I tell the agents who you are." Alex had glared but stopped singing. Wolf continued to pace, Alex had moved from the chair to the table itself and was now sitting cross-legged counting the number of times Wolf paced back and forth. Ziva could see why Gobbs had wanted the two of them alone in the room. They may be unit mates but they were tense together at best. At worst they were down right murderous. The two goaded each other on and one was bound to slip up. At this Ziva's money was on Wolf. The man was quick to snap at the teen and the teen was quick to clam up.

"When are they going to let us out of this room," Wolf growled.

"Could be worse. They could have stuck Eagle in here with us. Keep pacing, you're at 164.75," Alex encouraged.

"Listen to me, Cub. Do not act like you are not sick of being in this room. That you have been through so much worse than me, than _my_ unit. Your papers may say you are a part of K-Unit but Fox will always be more a part of K-Unit than you."

"Big shocker considering he started there," Alex snorted.

"You don't get to act all high and mighty, like you are the best. My unit has gone to save you, to get you out of your rough times."

"Yeah, what? Once, twice? Out of how many. How many "rough times" have you not been there for. I said this earlier, you know nothing about me."

"Well don't expect me to save your sorry head next time you go play agent."

"I think you will, because you follow orders like the good dog you are. And, Wolf. Good job slipping up," Alex told him before turning around to face the one-way mirror. As if daring Ziva to come in and question them again.


End file.
